Clarisse's bikini
by Gypsygel
Summary: Mia throws a beach party and Clarisse is forced to wear a loose and skimpy bikini. What happens when Clarisse decides to go for a swim and Joseph is watching. C&J my fave couple:
1. Chapter 1

Clarisse was in her office signing papers when her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi Grandma" Mia shouted over the phone.  
"Hello Amelia how is school?" Clarisse smiled.

"Boring as always. I can't wait to come and visit for the summer break"

"I can't wait either darling."  
"You know when I come and visit," she sounded a little apprehensive.

"Yes" Clarisse urged her on.

"Can I have a beach party? Since it is going to be rather hot out there"

"Mia. Princesses do not beach parties"  
"Please Grandma you can come as well and it would be rather fun and it would be on your private beach that you own so you can wear you swimming suit. Please!!"

"Alright providing that the staff can come as well since it has been rather hot lately and I think they deserve a day off" Clarisse's idea of staff would definitely include Joseph who she been thinking a rather lot of recently.

"Thanks Grandma you're the best and grandma since Joseph will be joining us I will buy you a special present"

"And what is the special present I may ask?"  
"You will just have to wait and see" and with that she hung up.

2 weeks past and Clarisse's was waiting in her office for Mia's arrival when Joseph stepped in

"Hello Joseph h" Clarisse's heart jumps a few beats.

"Hello Clarisse" Joseph said and kissed her hand.  
"I heard that over the weekend the princess is hosting a beach party are you going"

"Of course and you are"

"What! Do I have to wear a bathing suit?"  
"You don't have to. You can of course wear shorts and a thin t shirt providing it is not black"

"I don't like other colours and you got to admit I look good in black"

"You do look good in black" more like sexy in black " but I want you to wear any other colour than your work colour maybe dark blue"

"Alright but you have to do something for me will you do it"

"Possibly. It depends"

"Kiss me" Joseph whispered as he went closer and took Clarisse in his arms.

"That is an easy favour" Clarisse wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Joseph wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. It seemed like forever they were kissing but it was only a few minutes before they ran out of oxygen and broke the kiss.

"Happy now" Clarisse asked.

"Yes very happy" Joseph pulled her close again and kissed her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

After the very intimate session in Clarisse's office Joseph went to pick up Mia from the airport and left a very flustered Clarisse in her office. After an hour Clarisse finished her work and went to find out if Joseph have arrived back with Mia.

She stepped out of her office and into her aide's office, which was still working

"Why don't you take a well deserved break Charlotte?" Clarisse asked

"Your Majesty I can't I still have the invitation list to attend to for the Independence Day ball next month" Charlotte replied  
"Forget about that for now do you now if Joseph had arrived back with Mia?"

"Yes you majesty he has I think she went to her suite"  
"Thank you Charlotte and there is something else over the weekend Mia will be hosting a beach party down by my private beach you are attending"  
"Yes your majesty but I don't know what to wear" Charlotte blushed

"Don't worry about that, you wear whatever you want except your work close alright"

"Thank you your majesty" Clarisse left the office to go to Mia's suite.

Clarisse knocked on Mia's door and heard aloud 'come in' by Mia. Clarisse walked into suite to find the twenty-year-old lounged on the sofa reading a book.

"You know Mia princesses would rather be in a nice comfortable chair than lounge about on a sofa but you are not ordinary princess" Clarisse explained

"You're right I am not no ordinary princess I'm a wild princess," They both laughed

"Welcome back Mia"  
"Nice to be back Grandma and I almost forgot I brought you the present you be waiting for but don't open it till tomorrow" Mia went to her dresser and took out a large white box and handed it to Clarisse.

"Thank you my Dear now I must leave you to finish unpacking and I got a mountain of paper work to do" she lied " see you after in the ball room I got a surprise for you and don't even think of asking because I am not telling you bye" Clarisse left for her own suite.

In her suite Clarisse placed the box on her dressing I forced herself not to open the box. She went out to her balcony there was a breeze but terribly hot and Clarisse felt her clothes sticking to her. Luckily in her office there was air conditioning but in her suite she was hot. She decided to have a quick shower. She went into her bathroom and took off her clothes and placed them in the wash basket ready to be collected for laundry. Clarisse stepped into the shower and let the cold water run all over her. After 15 minutes she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the bedroom and into her walk-in wardrobe and chose a lemon summer dress with pale yellow low heel sandals. She closed her wardrobe and went out of her suite into the garden.

Clarisse strolled around the garden smelling her roses as she walked up to the gazebo to find Joseph sitting under it.

"Hello Joseph" Clarisse startled Joseph who stood up as soon as he saw her.

"Hello Clarisse did you like our little rendezvous in your office this morning " Joseph smiled and lifted Clarisse's hand to his lips and kissed it gently letting his lips linger.

"Yes I did" Clarisse blushed. Joseph took both of Clarisse's hands and kissed the back of the both and motioned them both to sit down.

"You know tomorrow what do you think I should wear a comfortable pear of jeans and shirt or my swimming shorts with a tidy shirt?" Joseph asked.

"I think you should your second option and don't choose black please"  
"For you Clarisse I wear any colour"  
"Even pink" she teased

"Maybe not that colour" They both laughed and Joseph moved closer to Clarisse and pulled her into an embrace. They both caught each other's gaze and leaned forward they lips met. Clarisse's arms went automatically went around Joseph's neck and deepened the kiss. The need for air caused Clarisse to break the kiss. She cupped Joseph's cheek and said "That was lovely Joseph but for now lets try to keep the relationship in the shadow's until Mia's queen and I am free to love who I want" Clarisse gave him one last kiss on the lips and they both headed back inside the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later Clarisse was getting ready for bed she dismissed her ladies maids for the evening and she settled in her bed with her favourite romance novel. After a few chapters she felt tired, she placed her novel on her bedside table and fell asleep for the rest of the night dreaming of her present that Mia bought her.

Sorry for a short Chapter next one will be better please R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day of Mia's beach party and Clarisse was dying to know what her present was but she had her daily duties first to obligate. She got out of bed and dress and had her morning tea and toast. Just as she was finishing Mia crashed the door.

"Morning Grandma"

"Morning Mia your up early you usually get up hours from now" Clarisse laughed.

"I know but I want to tell you, you got to wait a little bit longer to open you present. You can open it before you leave for the beach party around 4:30pm Okay!"

"Why?" Clarisse pretended to pout.

"Because I said so that's why" with that Mia left Clarisse's suit.

Because there was a beach party in the afternoon doesn't mean that Clarisse had a day off or did Mia. Clarisse still had a mountain of paperwork to do in her office. Luckily Charlotte was there to help and of course Joseph. There were going through the mail. Charlotte puck up a junk mail and threw across the office and straight into the waste bin.

"Bravo Charlotte nice shot" Joseph applauded and him and Clarisse laughed at a blushing Charlotte.

"Thank you Joseph I always was good at basket ball shooting when I was a child"

"What was that Charlotte that you threw into the bin?" Clarisse asked.

"It was junk mail your majesty I don't know how it could have missed the scan"

"Scan?" Clarisse and Joseph said in unison.

"Yes a scan we have a room in the basement devoted to it they go through thousands a day."

"Brave souls. I should go down there personally and thank them," Clarisse said.

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you your majesty there it is in quite a mess I'm afraid you might get lost" Joseph teased.

"No I wouldn't" Clarisse declared.

"Yes you would that is a place I wouldn't go down to even I was the last place on earth" Joseph answered back.

"Okay I wont go down there" Clarisse said and the trio carried on going through the mail.

The time has come to go and change for Mia's beach party and Clarisse walked down to her suite and went inside. Her lady's maids have set the present on bed ready for her to open. Clarisse opened the package and found a note from Mia.

_Grandma,_

_I will see you at the beach party Joseph will take you and you might have a surprise with your swimsuit so you got to wear this instead. See ya and you are not aloud to come in anything other than swimwear or I would strip you there and then and made you put this on. See ya after bye _

_Mia._

Clarisse read the note and blush a little of what might happen if she didn't put this on. She unwrapped the packaging and she was gob smacked. There in the box was a two peace blue bikini!!


	5. Chapter 5

She couldn't where this she was the queen. She went to find other swimsuits but found that the draw was empty all of her swimsuits have gone but a long shirt was there so she can put that over the swimsuit. She put on the bikini and found that it was very small for around her chest and the bottom half was loose. Lucky she had the shirt to put over it.

A knock came to her door when she was finished it was Joseph ready to escort her to the beach.

"Clarisse are your ready?" he shouted out across the room.

"Here I am" Clarisse came out of the bedroom wearing the shirt. Joseph was sure his jaw dropped to the ground. She even looks beautiful in a shirt wish it was my shirt he thought. Joseph was wearing a dark navy blue T- shirt with black swim shorts.

"I thought I told you not to wear black," The Queen teased.

"It was the only colour I had in shorts unless you want me to see me just my shirt," he teased back.

"No I wouldn't" she lied and blushed.

Joseph sat in the back with a very agitated Clarisse. He pressed the button for the privacy screen to go up and placed his hand over Clarisse's.

"What is the matter Clarisse? You seem so nervous"  
"It is just… just…never mind" Clarisse waved her hand for the conversation to end.

"Tell me Clarisse you know you can trust me" Joseph was starting to get worried.

"It is just the swimwear I am wearing"

"What type of swimwear is it?" Joseph asked. Clarisse unbutton some of her sarong's buttons. Just enough to expose the top half of the swimwear.

"A bikini!!!" Joseph was shocked and couldn't keep his eyes off her chest which was only a little covered by the bikini top.

"I know. What was Mia thinking?"

"I know she was thinking that her Grandma would look delicious and sexy in this bikini" Joseph bent towards her and kissed her gently on the neck.

"Joseph" she with a warning tone "Stop it we are nearly there"


	6. Chapter 6

The limo pulled up at the entrance of the Royals private beach.

Making sure that her sarong was tied in place and making sure that she and Joseph shared a quick kiss before getting out of the limo and entering the private beach.

Mia and her friends, including charlotte and shade, was all in their swimming outfits near the personal beach house that Clarisse ordered to be built last year since every time that Mia wet down to the beach she come back soaking from swimming in the sea.

"Grandma I see you made it with Joseph and I see that you are both wearing you swimming suits hey Grandma" Mia gave a cheeky grin to Clarisse which she return with an I'll-get-you-for-this-later-young-lady glare which to the grin of Mia's face completely. While the others were enjoying sunbathing Clarisse took Mia into the beach house to give ask her for a reason why she bought her the extremely loose and small bikini.

"What is the reason for this?" Clarisse exclaimed once she and Mia were out of listing reach.

"The reason for what Grandma?" Mia innocently asked back.

"This" Clarisse unbutton the shirt to reveal her bikini. Mia could not hold her laughter in.

"I see that it fits you perfectly" she said through her laughing fit.

"What do you mean? ' it fits' the bottom half is exceptionally loose and the top half my chest is nearly popping out of it" Clarisse explained in horror of Mia's laughter of thinking that it was funny.

"That is the way it suppose to be"

"Alright but do not tell anyone that I have got a bikini on or else"

" Okay Grandma just have fun enjoy it rarely you get a day is it so just enjoy"

Mia left and Clarisse buttoned the shirt up again before she left the beach house.

When Clarisse came out of the beach house she gasped and came extremely hot at the sight that laid before her.


	7. Chapter 7

When Clarisse came out of the beach house she gasped and came extremely hot at the sight that lay before her.

Joseph was in the sea; he had taken off his shirt. The water splashing about over his very masculine chest. His was very, very fit for his age his 6 pack gradually became exposed as he came out of the sea and walked towards Clarisse. She looked down and could see the bulge in his very tight Speedos. Clarisse crossed her legs to stop the sudden rush of heat that went straight to her core.

"Finished your little talk with Mia darling?" Joseph asked as her came closer to Clarisse. Clarisse only nodded. Her voice completely gone with the sight that stood in front of her. Joseph looked around to see if anyone was near luckily enough everyone had gone further down the beach. Joseph stepped closer wrapped his arms around Clarisse's waist, pulled her closer and touched her lips gently with his, with that Clarisse melted into his arms. Her arms automatically around his neck and she deepened the kiss. Her tongue tracing his bottom lips and waited till Joseph's lips gradually opened. Their tongues met which set off an electric bolt through both. Joseph slowly broke off the kiss, lack of oxygen. Clarisse was still dazed but came out of it when she heard Mia laughing with Charlotte and her friends. Joseph and Clarisse reluctantly broke off the embrace.

"Grandma why don't you take off you shirt and enjoy the sun on your skin" Mia shouted form afar.

"Mia you know I will not take off my shirt for what is underneath"

"Come on Grandma please" Mia gave Clarisse the best puppy dog look she could do.

Clarisse fell for it she unwillingly started to unbutton her shirt and wrapped it around her waist. Everyone gasped and Clarisse received some wolf whistles from everyone in their group including shades.

"Very sexy Clarisse, I wouldn't you in a pin up calendar on my wall" Joseph spoke near Clarisse's ear so no one could hear what he said. Clarisse blushed and made sure that the shirt was tied round her waist properly.

"Nice Grandma. As my generation would say, you look Hot!" Mia gave her a mischievous grin, which Clarisse returned with a dangerous glare


	8. Author's Note please read!

If you review please tell me what would you like in the next chapter. Clarisse sunbathing or going straight for a swim. Joseph is going to be watching in both of them.

Thanks


	9. Chapter 8

As everyone got over the excitement they all went down the waterfront. Mia and the others ran straight into the ocean, Joseph and Clarisse (as the elders of the group) sat in the beach chairs and observed. Clarisse, felling more comfortable with her attire, laid back on her chair, placed her sunglasses on and decided to sunbathe with Joseph's watchful eye on her chest going up and down, up and down…

After a while Clarisse turned to give her back some sun not before sneaking a glimpse at Joseph snoring softly. Making sure that no one was watching she untied her bikini top letting the sun hit the shaded area. She soon fell asleep.

Soon after Joseph woke up and was startled at the sight beside him.

_Sorry for the short chapter but I like to be suspense. _


	10. Chapter 9

Joseph couldn't keep his gaze off Clarisse for what he saw. Clarisse was still sleeping but her front was facing the sun. Her bikini top had shifted and one of her breasts was in plain sight and the other was nearly out of the bikini cup. He had to wake her up to tell her but he couldn't keep his gaze off her nearly bared chest.

Luckily he heard Mia's laughing in the foreground, which brought him out of his daze. He quickly woke up Clarisse.

"Wha…what is the matter Joseph?" She asked sleepily.

"Look down Clarisse" he told her steadily careful not to point for it to be rude. Clarisse looked down and rapidly covered her breasts. She turned away from Joseph, re-clipped the clasp of the bikini top and placed her breasts back in place in the cup and when she turned round her face was very, very, very red.

Mia came running up towards them with Charlotte and Shades.

"Hey Grandma why are you all red have Joseph been kissing you" she said cheekily.

"Ameila Mignoette Thermoplis Renaldi" Clarisse shouted at her Grandma either when she was angry or embarrassed which in the case was both.

"Okay grandma chill why don't you and Joseph go for a swim"

Clarisse and Joseph quickly agreed and scurried of down to the furthest end of the beach for some privacy.


	11. Chapter 10

Clarisse and Joseph walked to the furthest end of the beach they could no longer see the others. Making sure no one was watching Joseph grabbed Clarisse and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Clarisse was caught off guard but her arms made it round his neck and deepened the kiss. Joseph hands wondered Clarisse's back and finally rested on her backside, massaging her cheeks. Clarisse felt his arousal by her thigh; she broke out of the kiss and smiled cheekily

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just glad to see me" the grin becoming more cheeky. Joseph growled and pulled her to him. The next kiss made them lay down, with Joseph on top, on the sand. The need for oxygen broke the kiss. They could not speak they just lay there looking into each other's eyes while breathing heavily. Finally Clarisse spoke "I think I go for a swim want to join me"

Joseph shook his head "No, my love I think I will just sunbathe and watch you beautiful body glisten in the water."

Clarisse got up, made sure that Joseph was the only person that could see her, and untied her shirt from around her waist and drop it near Joseph. His gaze travelling over her body he could see little tiny hairs from her curls from the loose bikini bottom. He felt really tight in his shorts. Clarisse ran towards the sparkling ocean and dove right in. After about half an hour Clarisse felt very free beneath the water she looked down and discovered that she…


	12. Chapter 11

After about half an hour of swimming Clarisse felt very free beneath the water she looked down and discovered that she…

Was naked under the water. Her bikini lost in the ocean. She quickly covered herself with her hands and slowly started to doggie paddle back to the shore. She saw Joseph sunbathing his back to the sun and he was sleeping. Making sure that no one was around to see a over sixty naked queen run cross the sand, she ascended from the water with her hands cover her most private parts of her body. She hastened back to the place were her shirt lay just a few centimetres away from Joseph but his hand was laying over it. Clarisse quickly thought of a plan. She caressed his sole of his foot making him squirm and turn over placing his arms on his stomach. Clarisse turned her back to Joseph and snatched her shirt. But not to Clarisse's knowledge he was awake, he opened his eyes to be confronted by a very naked Queen Clarisse. Clarisse turned back to Joseph, giving him a good look of his queen, to find him staring at her body with desire. Clarisse quickly held her shirt up to her chest and her free hand covering the junction between her legs.

"Joseph!! Close your eyes as you can see I am not in the best attire" Clarisse exclaimed. Joseph quickly closed his eyes.

"You can open them now." Joseph opened his eyes to a very sexy queen only in a shirt. Her face blood red.

"What happened Clarisse?" He asked once she sat down crossing her legs in front of her. Clarisse quickly told him the story of her lost bikini.


	13. Chapter 12

_I know it's been a long long time but I've been busy and had a huge case of the writer's block. But i still need help with future chapters so if anyone come email me or something with any ideas greatly appreciated thank you so much for waiting and as usual princess diaries does not belong to me._ :)

* * *

**"What happened Clariss****e?" He asked once she sat down crossing her legs in front of her. Clarisse quickly told him the story of her lost bikini.**

"You see Joseph, It is quite embarrassing" said a red faced queen with her legs crossed neatly in front of her _least it don't show anything_ she thought.

"It's alright Clarisse, I did not see anything anyway" Joseph replied trying to comfort the blushing queen.

"It's Alright! What do you mean it's all right? I am wearing nothing but a shirt that is almost see through. I must get back to the palace before embarrassing myself furthermore" Clarisse exclaimed.

Clarisse went to stand up but something or _someone_ was climbing up Clarisse's right leg. It was Joseph's hand climbing up the inside of her leg and getting closer to a very intimate part of her body which at the moment was completely bare.

"Joseph! What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing Clarisse?" Joseph replied as he was kissing neck all the while getting closer to his intended target.

"Joseph, not now please I gave to get back to the…ohh Joseph!"

* * *

please r&r please :) thank you.


	14. Chapter 13

Here's another chapter to wet your taste buds a little. There is a poll on my profile for what you would like for Clarisse to do on future chapters. Please vote. It closes on 11th August ( a week from now). There is some action here in this chapter so consider yourselves warned.

As usual** Princess Diaries does not belong to me.**

* * *

"**Joseph Not now please I gave to get back to the…ohh Joseph!" **

Joseph's hand had now reached their target under her shirt and was now stroking her bringing out moans of pleasure out of Clarisse.

"Naughty Clarisse, no bottoms well it makes it such an easier target" Josepy seductively whispered into her ear.

Joseph's lips had now moved over Clarisse's lips for a very passionate kiss, which covered the shriek from Clarisse when her entered his fingers into her now very wet and tight pussy.

"Oh Joseph…. mmm... oh yes!… Don't stop please" Clarisse was in pure pleasure. The pleasure increasing every second. She brought her hands up to her shirt covered breasts and started to rub them and pinching her hard nipples as she felt the pleasure becoming almost unbearable.

Joseph was in heaven as he seen his beloved Clarisse pleasuring her breasts. It was too much for him, he nudged Clarisse's hands out of the way with his head and took one of the shirt covered nipples into his mouth all the while hearing Clarisse's cry of pleasure.

"Ahh Joseph" Clarisse cried as he took one of the nipples into his mouth and started sucking them. While his free hand moved to the other breast and doing what Clarisse started.

His hand was still stroking her but now thrusting his fingers in and out of her and she was reaching climax. He curled his fingers at just the right spot.

"JOSEPH!" Clarisse's orgasm hit her with force and she came hard. Her juices flowing onto Joseph's hand and the sand beneath. Clarisse's scream would have been heard but she muffled it onto Joseph's shoulder.

After Clarisse's came down from the high. She settled into Joseph's arms as he top sucking her breasts once she reached orgasm. He kissed on the lips, which she soon deepened. After a quick make out session Clarisse broke off the kiss for lack of oxygen. Her eyes still clouded over with desire staring at equally clouded eyes of Joseph.

"Well Clarisse do you wish to finish this or at the Palace" Pressing his more than obvious arousal into her thigh"

Clarisse trailed her hand down the front of Joseph and placed it on the bulge of Joseph's shorts and said...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW greatly appreciated :)


End file.
